The synthesis of disaturated lecithin (DSL) in the lung will be studied in the adult rat and developing lamb under normal and stressed conditions. Synthesized dual labelled radioactive precursors will be identify the principal pathways involved in DSL synthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bishop, Edward H., and George W, Brumley. The quality of perinatal care in North Carolina. N. C. Med. J., 36:89,1975. Gehlbach, S., L. Gutman, C. Wilfert, G. Brumley, S. Katz. Recurrence of skin disease in a nursery: ineffectuality of bexachlorophene bathing. Ped., 55:422-424, 1975.